


Os Ventos Do Oeste

by Melloishy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Longe dos campos de batalha, em uma pequena casa, podiam ouvir o som empolgante de um velho disco. As primeiras falas de “Os Ventos do Oeste” chamaram a atenção, e o interesse na história foi imediato. Tobirama encostou as costas do lado externo de uma das paredes para poder ouvir melhor. Não havia grandes intenções naquilo, ele só queria se distrair de um dia difícil, e foi incrível encontrar alguém com a raridade que era uma vitrola. Ele se sentou no chão barroso para ouvir até o fim, sem saber que Izuna fazia o mesmo do outro lado da casa, tão interessado naquele esquisito herói da história quanto ele mesmo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Os Ventos Do Oeste

Uma batalha havia começado. Tinha espadas, samurais e muita adrenalina. O vilão era do pior tipo, mas fazia os corpos dos garotos estremecerem com ansiedade pelo embate que parecia ainda distante contra o herói em destaque. Ele falava de forma animada e completamente vergonhosa, mas não havia como não torcer para que ganhasse todas aquelas terras para comandar o seu país. Para Tobirama, o herói lembrava seu irmão Hashirama.

Também havia cavalos. As corridas eram de tirar o fôlego, e para Izuna, bastante fantasiosas. Ele nunca havia visto um cavalo pessoalmente, então, era ainda mais divertido poder imaginar tanto o cenário quanto os animais.

Naquele dia, começara o quinto capítulo de “Os Ventos do Oeste”. O herói teve dificuldades, mas a ajuda de um aliado improvável salvou sua vida. Eles estavam do mesmo lado desde o início, mas eram rivais e nunca se ajudavam, isso até aquele capítulo. Ambos eram orgulhosos, o que causou um estranho clima pós batalha. Tobirama esperou ansioso pelo agradecimento; Izuna, não achava que ele devia, mas, ainda assim, o herói sorriu e agradeceu. Seu rival não aceitou o aperto de mão, e se afastou em silêncio. Izuna ficou nervoso e o xingou em tom baixo, no mesmo momento em que Tobirama também se indignou com a atitude arrogante; o rival do herói lhe lembrava o primogênito do líder dos Uchiha, mas a semelhança nunca era comentada.

— Garotos, sem xingamentos, por favor — a voz divertida os interrompeu, fazendo os rostos dos pequenos shinobi se tornarem corados.

Eles assentiram, mas não se desculparam. Aquela não era a casa dos Uchiha, muito menos dos Senju, mas ainda era um pouco difícil abaixar a cabeça para pessoas comuns como os donos daquela pequena residência. A vitrola também não os pertencia, assim como o disco que parou de rodar quando o herói apenas sorriu para as costas de seu rival, marcando o fim daquele capítulo. O sorriso largo e carinhoso em suas direções trazia um estranho calor para os peitos dos garotos, que como nas últimas quatro vezes em que estiveram ali, aceitaram o suave carinho nos cabelos, assim como os bolinhos de arroz recém prontos.

A guerra entre os clãs estava em seu auge, e havia pouco para comer em ambos os lados, então, eles guardavam os presentes para comê-los longe dali, nos acampamentos, para dividir com os irmãos, escondidos dos adultos.

As desculpas não vinham, mas os agradecimentos saíam com facilidade naqueles momentos. A casa era bastante simples, mas confortável e o alimento que já era pouco para os moradores, era apreciado com emoção pelos garotos, que com cautela escondiam que faziam parte da destruição que as pessoas daquela área só ouviam falar. O casal jovem que eram donos da pequena casa não perguntavam, então, era ainda mais confortável estar ali, apesar de terem que dividir aqueles momentos curtos — os melhores que tinham em suas vidas — um com o outro.

No início, quando ouviram o primeiro capítulo rodar no disco pelo lado de fora da casa, foi difícil aceitar estarem no mesmo espaço. O interesse na história foi imediato, e Tobirama encostou as costas em uma das paredes para poder ouvir melhor. Não havia grandes intenções naquilo, ele só queria se distrair de um dia difícil, e foi incrível encontrar alguém com a raridade que era uma vitrola. Ele se sentou no chão barroso sem saber que Izuna fazia o mesmo do outro lado, tão interessado naquele esquisito herói quanto ele mesmo. As emoções logo no primeiro capítulo foram tantas que mal puderam se conter, e os chacras agitados logo foram sentidos. Eles rapidamente ficaram em guarda. Os pequenos pés deram a volta na casa. Os corações estavam acelerados e também decepcionados por terem que abrir mão daquela história tão cedo, porém, quando os olhares raivosos se encontraram, o dono da casa abriu a porta subitamente. Os olhos castanhos do jovem rapaz se arregalaram pelo susto, mas não fora pelas kunais nas mãos dos garotos, pois eles rapidamente as esconderam nas costas. Os rostos sujos e os pequenos machucados chamaram sua atenção, e agitou a esposa que viera logo.

Ela os arrastou para dentro da casa. Não houve perguntas, apenas cuidados enquanto ela se espantava ainda mais com a aparência tão magra dos garotos. O rapaz ofereceu o primeiro prato de bolinhos de arroz ali, e também notou o interesse idêntico nos olhos dos meninos em sua velha vitrola, herdada do avô.

Na próxima semana, o segundo capítulo foi escutado dentro da casa desde o início. Izuna e Tobirama tinham a esperança de que um dos dois desistiria por conta do clima estranho que os abraçava quando tinham que ir embora um ao lado do outro, fingindo que eram amigos, mas o terceiro capítulo foi escutado com as mesmas companhias, assim como o quarto e quinto. Ainda faltava dez discos até o fim daquela história, e esperavam que o final valesse a pena por todo o esforço de sair em segredo para se reunir com o inimigo e aceitar comida de pessoas que mal conheciam.

No sexto capítulo, a ação foi ainda mais empolgante. O herói lutou ao lado do rival, e pela primeira vez, estiveram no mesmo ambiente do vilão. Não houve como evitar vibrar com os diálogos entre os personagens, e como consequência, dar início aos seus próprios. Os comentários sobre a história vieram com naturalidade e empolgação, deixando-os envergonhados quando a hora de irem embora juntos chegou. O silêncio foi o mesmo de sempre, porém, havia uma boba ansiedade para voltar a falar sobre suas teorias, que foram guardadas quando tiveram que se separar.

Os próximos capítulos foram demais para manter o orgulho. O falatório que começara dentro da casa do casal se estendeu para o caminho, e ás vezes começava logo no primeiro encontro na porta de entrada. A empolgação dos garotos era visível, o que deixava os donos da casa sorridentes ao observá-los alheios a quanto os alegrava com suas presenças. A falta de filhos já não era sentida com tanto peso, assim como o escasso afeto que Izuna e Tobirama sentiam em seus lares que se resumiam a tendas, batalhas e noites mal dormidas.

A amizade que não foi notada cresceu com o enredo da história que soava da velha vitrola. O herói ainda era um assunto constante, mas tinha momentos em que suas próprias vidas eram discutidas. Havia as teorias e ideias de Tobirama e os sonhos e desejos de Izuna. Era reconfortante compartilhar as palavras, assim como os lamentos e tristezas de suas vidas fora do mundo fantasioso que os samurais do Oeste traziam. Eles sorriram e xingaram com a ficção, choraram e se abraçaram com a realidade que aos poucos levou seus irmãos para a morte, e, sem saber, apertaram com tanta força o laço que tinham que se tornara bastante difícil desfazê-lo.

Quando o último capítulo foi escutado, uma sensação nova os tomou. O final havia sido incrível e feliz para o herói. Os rivais haviam se tornado amigos e as terras conquistadas; o vilão, completamente derrotado, sem chances de se reerguer, mas, ainda assim, havia um estranho aperto nos peitos e uma dor que sufocava suas gargantas.

Tobirama quis prometer a Izuna que mostraria um dos cavalos de seu pai, mas ele não se atreveu. Os olhares se encontraram com tristeza do lado de fora da pequena casa, e o casal que se sentia de forma parecida os observaram quietos, até Izuna secar o rosto rapidamente, envergonhado pela lágrima derramada.

— Garotos — o rapaz se encostou no batente e sorriu fraco ao ter a atenção imediata de ambos. — Eu tenho mais discos. São um pouco velhos e não tão empolgantes, mas...

— Sim, nós queremos ouvir! — Ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, causando a divertida risada da dona da casa, que se colocou ao lado do esposo.

Eles partiram juntos como nos últimos meses. Os sorrisos estavam de volta, assim como a sensação que os empolgava, mas não era pela história desta vez, e mais tarde descobriram que nunca fora por ela. “Os Ventos do Oeste” havia unido Senju e Uchiha, mas qualquer história na vitrola ou até mesmo músicas ou livros os manteria um ao lado do outro. Eles eram amigos, e nenhuma mudança de cenário os afastaria. Fora uma muda promessa; inocente e pura, mas que deu início ao sonhado futuro de seus irmãos mais velhos.


End file.
